Relooking
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Hermione se fait relooker par une de ses amis! Réaction des garçons à la rentrée....Nc17 à prévoir! hermionedrago
1. Hermione et Jessica

Voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez!!  
Des reviews please ça fait toujours plaisir!!!

Bon pour celles et ceux qui vont me parler que les histoires sur hermione de se style sont pas bien ect, vous pouvez directement partir sans même laisser une reviews, et pareil pour celle qui souhaient encore me parler que je prone l'anorexie! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre! Donc vous embettez à me dire ce que vous pensez ça m'intèresse pas, d'autres sont passés avant!!!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Assis dans son jardin, elle attendait patiemment la fin du début….  
Elle avait beaucoup grandi et c'était affiné. La fin de l'année dernière avait été très importante, en effet Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu.  
Depuis la fin du règne de lord, hermione avait décidé de ce prendre en main, car cette nuit là, elle avait vue que la vie ne tient qu'a un fil. Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu beaucoup de gens qu'elle aimait et était passée in extrémiste au porte du paradis.

Elle était donc assise dans son jardin, attendant que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de l'enfer, auquel elle était attachée. C'est vrai malgré la fin de voldemort, Hermione n'avait pas été très heureuse, après la chute du mage noir, Hermione était rentré chez elle pour les grandes vacances et elle n'avait revue personne durant le 1èr mois, elle n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucun hiboux de la part de ron et Harry, malgré ceux qu'elle avait envoyés.  
Dans son jardin, elle rêvait de doux prince charmant et d'amour, Hermione commençait a se lassé d'être une Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout, elle avait pour cette dernière année décidée de vivre une vie d'adolescente de son âge.  
« Je suis mignonne pourtant, bon je m'habille pas super mode, mais je suis intelligente et pas plus désagréable qu'une autre… Alors pourquoi j'ai pas de petit copain ! se lamenta t-elle »  
-Hermione !  
Cette voix, c'était la voix de Jessica sa meilleure amie dans le monde moldue.  
-Jess, ça va ?  
-Pas trop mal et toi ?  
-Bof…  
-Encore a te posé des questions !  
-Oui, j'arrive pas a positivé.  
-hermione, tu es la fille la plus cool que je connaisse et la plus intelligente.  
-JUSTEMENT ! Hermione commençait a s'énervée. J'en ai marre que tout le monde croit que comme je suis une fille intelligente je ne peut pas être autre chose…  
-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux au fond de toi !  
Hermione, se mit a pleurait.  
-Hermione, calme toi ! allez pleure plus, tu sais que j'aime pas te voir dans cet état.  
-Je suis désolée.  
-Ecoute j'ai une idée.  
-Quoi…  
-tu veux devenir quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Oui !  
-Alors je te propose un marché.  
-lequel !  
-Je te transforme en super bombe et toi tu m'aides a m'améliorer en cours ?  
-Marché conclue ma vieille !  
Hermione et Jessica se fient un grand sourire !  
-Je dois allée manger ! dit jessica. Je reviens après tiens toi prête pour le commencement !  
-ok ! à toute !

Après manger jessica revint comme promis.  
-Par quoi on commence ? demanda hermione !  
-D'abord on va aller faire les boutiques !  
-Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent ! dit timidement hermione.  
-T'inquiètes je vais payer !  
-Ca va pas la tête ou quoi, je t'interdit de payer pour moi ! C'est pas parce que t'as plus d'argent que moi, que je vais te laisser les dépenser pour moi !  
Jessica avait en effet beaucoup d'argent, ces parents étaient dirigeant d'entreprises. Elle avait une grande chambre et une salle de bain pour elle toute seule.  
-Calmes toi Calamitie Jane ! Houhou, ranges ton arme tu ferais peur ! Je vais pas dépenser mon fric pour toi comme tu dis, car en faîte, je te paye les cours que tu vas me donnait mais au lieu qu'avec l'argent tu t'achètes des bouquin et autres niaiseries, c'est moi qui vais gérer tous ça pour que tu puisses-t'en servir pour ton relooking ! dit-elle en riant.  
-Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, tu as pas à me payer pour un service que je rends !  
-C'est bon, si c'était pas toi, c'est une prof que mes parents payeraient alors c'est pareille. Sauf que là, c'est avec toi que je vais bossé et je suis sur que ce sera plus marrant, et ça me fait super plaisir comme passe le plus de temps ensemble avant que tu ne retourne dans ton école, qui va m'arracher à toi pendant 10 mois.

Hermione lui avait parler de son école et jessica l'avait très bien pris !  
-N'oublie pas qu'il y a les vacances !  
-Toi et moi savons très bien que tu vas y rester, avec harry et ron !  
-C'est pas vrai  
-Hermy, je te connais depuis combien de temps ?  
-Depuis l'âge de 3ans !  
-Je suis ta plus la vieille amie, je te connais par cœur !  
-Ta raison, et moi pareille !  
-Oui ! Donc ne me dit pas que tu vas revenir, alors que tu sais très bien qu'une fois que tu seras là-bas, tu ne voudras pas revenir !  
-Mais j'ai envie de te voir moi !  
-Je sais, mais c'est pas le problème, bon assez parler de ça nous perdons tu temps !  
-On fait quoi alors ?  
-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure on va faire les boutiques. Je vais chercher mon sac, tu prends ce dont tu as besoin et on se retrouve dans 5minutes devant la maison de Madame Kleen !  
-Oui chef !  
Hermione monta dans sa chambre et prit un sac à dos bleu turquoise, et se regarda dans sa glace !  
« C'est la dernière fois, que je suis Hermione granger élève de poudlard, miss je-sais-tout qui rentre en 7éme année ! bientôt je serai Hermione granger élève de 7éme année et, fille la plus désirée de toute l'école ! »

Elle finit de se regardait et s'avança vers sa table de nuit, elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit une petite boite qui se trouvait au fond de celui-ci . elle l'ouvrit et pris l'argent qu'il contenait 200euros, qu'elle économisait depuis très longtemps pour s'acheter un microscope !  
« J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un microscope ! »  
Elle redescendit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre jessica à l'endroit prévu.

Elle l'a vit qui était déjà là, jessica était blonde avec de grand yeux verts, elle avait de très longues jambes et une peau bien bronzé, elle avait la taille d'hermione (environ 1m60), elle portait une jupe courte noir et un débardeur noir également, elle portait aussi une paire de tong blanche.  
Hermione avait les cheveux brun qui frisés dans tous les sens, elle avait des yeux verts bruns, elle était un petit peu plus enrobée que jessica mais ne devait pas pesée plus de 60kilos toute mouillée. Elle portait un short trop long et de couleur rose fushia et un tee-shirt rouge, elle ne savait vraiment pas associé les couleurs.  
-Alors paraît pour la transformation ?  
-Et comment !  
Sur ceux, elles partirent en direction de la ville.


	2. Shopping

**Désolée pour ce retard!**

**buzame****: Que la transformation de mione commence lol, merci.**

**langedesenfers****: Lol, la rentrée pour hermione c'est dans le chapître d'après donc il faut encore que tu tiennes un peu avant de voir, l'effet bombe sexuelle. Mici**

**Estelle01****: Merci, voici la suite**

**Zillah666****: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début, thanks**

**Electra493****: Sorry jai été longue pour cette suite. Pour ta fic, j'irai jeter un coup d'oeil, merci.**

**Red-hair1990****: La suite pour maintenant, merci beaucoup.**

**Lyra Parry : C'est pas si maigre que sa, c'est mince. Merci**

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Donc voici la suite qui j'espère obtiendra quelques reviews, merci bien a vous.**

* * *

En ville Hermione commença a se dirigeait vers la boutique ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller.  
-Euh Hermione, je te conseille de pas rentrer dans cette boutique si tu veux qu'on reste amie ! Dit Jessica sur le ton de l'humour.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben tout d'abord c'est une boutique de mamy et en plus tu m'as dit que je m'occupais de tout donc, tu me laisse choisir !  
-D'accord !  
Jessica l'amena dans la rue la plus chic de la ville et la fit rentrer dans la boutique Passion , dans la vitrine il y avait les tous derniers cris en matière de vêtement. Hermione était aux anges, elle regardait les vêtements avec envie.  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle Rohmrs !  
-Bonjour Carine ! Répondit Jessica a la vendeuse, qui devait avoir a peine 20ans.  
-Je peux vous aider à choisir quelque chose ?  
-Oui, mon amie Hermione voudrait refaire sa garde-robe.  
-Très bien, venez mademoiselle on va trouvait quelque chose qui vous convient. Dit la vendeuse en prenant le bras de hermione.  
La vendeuse leur montra un canapé ou elles s'assirent.  
-Je vais vous chercher des habits à essayer.

10minutes plus tard, la vendeuse revint avec les bras chargeaient de vêtement de toutes sortes.  
Hermione les essaya.  
-Moi j'aimai bien la jupe bleu ciel avec le dos nu noir ! Dit Jessica, qui suivait attentivement les essais.  
-Oui moi aussi ! Répondit hermione.  
Finalement elles choisirent : 2jeans tailles basses et patte d'eph, 1 chemise noir, 4 tee-shirts, 2 dos nus, 1 robe et 3jupes.  
-Merci vraiment jess, t'es la meilleure ! elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
-mais non, en plus tu vas compenser en m'aidant.  
-No problemo.  
-Mais tu en as eu pour cher.  
-Non, c'était pas super cher par rapport à ce que j'achète qu'en j'y vais avec ma mère, la je dévalise le magasin ! Bon de toute façon on a pas fini notre marathon, on va aller chez Access, on trouve tous pleins d'accessoire. C'est trop cool !

Hermione essaya des chapeaux de toutes formes, des ceintures de toutes les couleurs, des accessoire pour les cheveux.  
Là aussi elle ressorti avec beaucoup d'achat : 3 ceintures, 1 chapeau et pleins de barrettes de chouchou et autres accessoires diverses pour ses cheveux.  
Elles partirent ensuite en direction d'un magasins de chaussures, Hermione acheta 2 paires de tongs noirs et blanches, 1paires de bottine,1 paire de basket.  
-Encore merci tout plein !  
-C'est toujours rien !  
-Bon on a assez dépenser, on va peut être rentrer ?  
-Non il nous reste encore la chose la plus importante de cette journée !  
-Quoi ?  
-Des nouveaux sous-vêtements, car ceux que tu as sont vraiment hideux, sans vouloir te vexé hermy ! dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Non tu me vexe pas, mais c'est vraie que j'ai des culottes POURRIES !

Elles entrèrent donc dans la boutique charme !  
-Hermione tu aimes bien quoi comme couleur en sous-vêtement ? demanda Jessica  
-Euh…je sais pas le noir peut être !  
-Très bon choix. On va essayer du noir, c'est quoi ta taille au faite ?  
-80c !  
-tiens essayes ceux-là !  
Hermione parti avec les sous-vêtement dans la cabine d'essayage.  
-Ca va ?  
-Oui, pas mal. J'aimerai bien essayer d'autres couleurs aussi.  
-Je vais t'en chercher !

30minutes plus tard, elles sortirent et rentrèrent chez Jessica avec les achats. Elle avait pris 8 ensembles de couleurs différentes, 3 slips, 4 string, 2nuisettes, 2shorty et 4 pyjamas composé de shorty et débardeurs.

Hermione dormait chez Jessica, arrivait chez cette dernière, elles déposèrent les paquets sur le grand lit de jess.  
-Wahou quelle journée, je suis épuisée. Heureusement que demain c'est plus calme.  
-Oui ! demain devoir ! Mais en attendant regardons ses merveilles.  
Elles déballèrent les paquets et firent des essais.  
Hermione s'amusait à se regarder dans la glace , faisant différents assortiments d'habits.  
Après le repas Hermione et Jessica se firent des pop-corn et s'installèrent devant un film, FIGHT CLUB !

Toute la journée du lendemain, Hermione et Jessica firent leurs devoirs, Hermione aida du mieux qu'elle pût jessica. Le soir exténuaient elles s'endormirent vite.

Le matin elles se réveillèrent Jessica avait prévu un emploie du temps très chargeait pour Hermione et elle.  
Elles allèrent dans une institut de beauté. Elles firent des soins pour le visage et le corps, épilations. Jessica emmena Hermione, dans la partie coiffure de l'institut. Hermione avait les cheveux qu'ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos, ils étaient bruns et frisaient dans tous les sens. Le coiffeur les lui teinta en noir et les lissa. Elle était très belle. Ensuite Jessica et elle partirent vers la partie maquillage de l'institut, l'esthéticienne apprit à Hermione, à se maquiller. Elle lui fit un maquillage qui m'était ses yeux en valeur, un coup de crayon noir sous les yeux, de l'ombre à paupières bleu, du mascara noir, du gloss. rose nacré. Hermione ne se reconnaissait pas.  
-Je me trouve jolie !  
-Attend hermy, tu n'es pas jolie, tu es splendide !  
-Merci jess, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi !  
Elles sortirent de l'institut avec des dizaines de paquets. Hermione avait des soins pour les cheveux, le maquillage que lui avait conseillait la maquilleuse, des huiles pour avoir le corps qui brille, des gommages pour le corps et le visage, et des crèmes pour avoir une belle tête au réveille. Jessica avait pris un peu prés les même choses, sauf le maquillage qui n'était pas le même qu'Hermione !  
Cette fois elles rentrèrent chez Hermione, comme la fois précédente elles déposèrent toutes les affaires sur le lit de Hermione. Jessica avait relooké Hermione, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a lui apprendre a marcher avec des talons et a assortir ces vêtements.  
Pendant le reste des vacances, elles travaillèrent. Hermione devenait de plus en plus féminine de jour en jour, elle avait maigrie et maintenant ressemblait plus a une fille, qu'a une mademoiselle je-sais-tout !

Hermione abordait aussi un piercing, elle se l'était faite avec jessica. Elle avait un beau petit percing au nombril, jessica l'avait elle aussi au nombril. C'étaient leur secret car si jamais leurs parents avaient appris ça ils seraient tombés mal !

* * *

Chtite reviews 


	3. La rentrée

**Nini Pobosky****, lulu ,buzame, l****angedesenfers****,Axou ! merci pour vos reviews, voilà enfin la ptite suite bisous**

**...: c'est vrai que les mesures ne sont pas appropriés pour employer le terme enrobée! désolée!**

**Une ptite suite avec un peu de Nc17 au niveau des mots**

**Une chtite reviews please**

* * *

…. mot de drago

$….. $ mot d'hermione

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, Hermione avait reçu le dernier mois des nouvelles de Harry et Ron, qu'ils lui disaient que tout allait bien. Hermione était impatiente de les voir, elle n'avait pas été avec eux au chemin de Traverse, préférant garder son changement pour la rentrée.

Attendant ses amis, Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse, elle avait été élue préfète en chef et espérait bien que se soit ron le préfet en chef pour pouvoir s'amusait avec lui et Harry.

-Harry, Ron ! S'écria Hermione quand elle les vit passer la barrière. Je suis contente de vous voir.

-Hermione ? Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Oui !

-Tu as changé Hermione, tu es très belle !

-Merci ron !

ron avait les oreilles rouges et Harry continuait de la regarder impressionnait par ce nouveau changement.

-Bon vous allez pas me regardait comme ça pendant tout le trajet. On monte ?

-Oui ! C'est tout ce que pu articuler harry.

Ils trouvèrent un wagon libre et s'y installèrent. Mais leur tranquillité fut bien vite interrompu par nul autre que le trio de serpentard.

-Tiens tiens ! Le survivant, rouquin et la….. Malfoy ne continua pas sa phrase, il regardait Hermione, comme l'avait fait Harry et Ron quelques minutes plus tôt. Hey bon, la sang-de-bourbe tu as changé !

Malfoy avait grandi, il avait les cheveux toujours blonds mais en bataille, il avait la peau brune à cause du soleil sûrement. Il était musclé (les séances de quidditch), et n'était pas très gros.

-Et alors, ça te pose un problème la fouine !

-Non, au contraire ça m'arrange, tu vois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille que je ne me suis pas faite et tu en fait partie, et me taper une miss je-sais-tout ne m'excitait pas trop, mais maintenant…Il avait un regard lubrique en disant cela.

-Tu rêve vraiment, tu crois que je vais coucher avec un petit con comme toi ! Tu as trop pris le soleil pendant les vacances, sa ta grillé quelques neurones. Je préfère qu'on reste granger et malfoy si ta dérange pas trop.

-Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. On se voit tout à l'heure ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil et il sortit.

-Qu'est ce qui lui a prit à celui-là, et pourquoi il a dit « A tout à l'heure » ? demanda ron incrédule

-Aucune idée, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est devenu plutôt mignon !

-Non tu déconnes, Hermione ?

-Pas du tout.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard inquiet comme si Hermione avait perdu la tête.

-Ecoutez, j'ai décidé que cette année j'allai prendre du bon temps et même si c'est avec Malfoy je compte m'amusait.

-J'espère quand même, que se sera quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy.

-On verra ron, on verra. Au faite je suis préfète en chef !

-Bravo Hermione !

-Tu n'es donc pas le préfet en chef, ron !

-Non, je me demande qui sa peut être !

-Je verrais tout à l'heure, je dois rejoindre McGonagal, dans le premier compartiment à midi.

Ginny, Neville, Luna et seamus les rejoignirent.

A midi, Hermione partit donc vers le wagon, rejoindre McGonagal. En chemin elle tomba sur Malfoy.

-Encore toi !

-Et oui granger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais-la ?

-Comme toi, je vais voir McGo. Tu l'as peut être pas compris tout à l'heure, mais je suis comme toi Préfet en chef !

-C'est toi ! Non !

-Oui, on va passer toute l'année ensemble.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas ramener tes putes dans notre appartement.

-Non puisque je t'ai toi !

-Pauvre mec.

Elle lui passa devant et continua son chemin. Mcgonagal leur expliqua leur tache et ou se situer leur appartement. Ils repartirent ensuite, Hermione parti sans un regard vers Malfoy.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, elle discuta de tout et de rien avec ses amis.

Après la répartition, Hermione et drago montèrent vers leur appartement. Leur appartement se situer dans l'aile Est du château, l'entrée était cachée près d'un tableau de Rhinocéros sur le mur, il fallait prononcer le mot « Sucette au sucre ». Hermione et drago entrèrent, le salon était très grand il faisait 2 fois la chambre que Hermione occupé avec les autres filles de gryffondor, et était Violette.

-C'est magnifique ! Dit Hermione en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-Ca pourrait être mieux, la salle de serpentard est beaucoup plus agréable.

-Tu peux jamais t'arrêter de te plaindre.

-Et toi tu peux jamais t'arrêter de parler, c'est insupportable.

-Milles excuses Mon seigneur !

-Bon écoute granger, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas alors s'il te plait évite de te trouver trop souvent en travers de mon chemin c'est pas parce que tu vis avec moi qu'il faut croire que je vais te laisser tranquille.

-Oh! Mais je croyais que tu voulais me sauter ?

-C'est le cas, mais c'est par pour ça que j'ai envie de te parler et encore moins de voir tout le temps.

-Même chose pour moi !

-Tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?

-Tu voudrais ? Interrogea à telle tout en continuant de scruter leurs nouveaux lieux.

-Et comment ! Répondit-il avec son sourire séducteur.

-Et ben n'espère pas de trop.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Au faîte sympa ton nouveau look, je savais pas que tu avais de telle forme. Remarque avec ce que tu te mettais sur le dos c'était difficile a voir.

-Comme quoi, une chose peut en cacher une autre. Bon sur ces belles paroles je vais dans ma chambre. Hermione s'avança vers une porte situer sur la droite avec marqué dessus « Chambre de Hermione Granger »

En poussant la porte Hermione découvrit une chambre bleue, la chambre était immensément grande avec un lit 2places, une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, une coiffeuse, une armoire et une table de chevet. Ses valises étaient posés sur le lit.

« Je vais ranger mes affaires avant d'aller voir la salle de bain. ». Elle avait une tonne de bagages car elle avait emmené toutes les choses que Jessica lui avait achetés et ça faisait vraiment beaucoup.

Après avoir soigneusement tout rangés, elle ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte ou était écrit « Salle de bain des préfets en chef »

La salle de bain contenait 2lavabos avec une très grande vitre, 1douche,1bain, et une armoire divisée en deux, de chaque cotés de l'armoire il y avait une pile de 5serviettes aux couleurs des maisons de gryfondor et serpentard, 3gants de toilettes et un peignoir. La salle de bain était rose.

Elle ressortit et croisa de nouveau Malfoy.

-Elle est comment ta chambre ? Demanda drago.

-Très jolie et la tienne ?

-Pas mal, tu veux la voir ?

Hermione le regarda soupçonneuse.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Drago lui fit un sourire, et emboîta le pas. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle était verte avec elle aussi un lit 2places une armoire, une commode, une fenêtre et une table de chevet.

-Elle est ravissante !

-Ouais! J'en suis assez content. Je vais pouvoir ramener mes conquêtes, sans que les élèves se plaignent du bruit que je fais. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Toujours aussi romantique.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis un mec. Même ton Potter et le rouquin parlent comme ça !

-Non, Harry et ron sont plus respectueux envers les filles.

-Que tu crois ! Tu penses que t'es amis n'ont jamais parlés de toi en ces termes ?

-Non, je l'ai connais.

-Tu n'es pas 24Heures sur 24 avec eux.

-Oui ! Mais eux, ne sont pas comme toi, ils ont des valeurs morales.

Drago ferma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit rien et se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.

-Je te préviens si tu me séquestre, je hurle !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, Hermione le repoussa.

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi, t'es malade, faut que t'ailles te faire soigner mon pauvre ! Elle vociférais tout en sortant de la chambre.

« il est grave lui, c'est pas parce que je viens voir sa chambre, que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui ! » pensa t-elle.

« merde je suis allé trop vite ! » se dit drago « Jamais je pourra la sauter si je mis prend mal. »

Dans sa chambre Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle était devenue, physiquement changée mais peut être pas mentalement !

« Si vraiment j'avais changé, je ne me serais pas enfuie comme une fillette par rapport aux avances de Malfoy, j'aurai joué à son jeu ! Bon il faut dés maintenant que je m'amuse, et pour ça il ne faut pas seulement que je m'habile comme une allumeuse il faut aussi que j'en sois une au niveau mentale. »

dés le lendemain, Hermione commença son manège. Après avoir enfila une tenue suggestive (Pantalon en jeans taille ultra basse, un débardeur bleu court qui laissait entrevoir son piercing, et des sous-vêtement bleu.)

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione croisa Malfoy, qui était en caleçon et tee-shirt (mmmmmmmmmmm…ça donne envie)

-Salut !

-Salut ! Répondit ce dernier.

-Bonne nuit ?

-Pas mal et toi ?

-Bien, mais il me manquait quelqu'un pour me réchauffer !

-Vraiment ?

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux d'une manière sensuelle.

-Vraiment !

-Ben si tu veux, je peux remédier à sa ce soir !

-Pourquoi pas ! Bon je dois y aller j'ai cours bonne journée. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit.

Drago n'osait pas bouger, il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

« Elle est chaude la petiote ! Mmm je crois que c'est ma tenue. Je devrais me mettre plus souvent comme ça, surtout si je vais dans le dortoirs des filles, elles ne vont plus résister ! »

Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron dans les couloirs direction les cachots de Rogue.

-Comment vas-tu hermy ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Ca va ! Mais bon on commence quand même avec rogue. Dit Ron la mine déconfite.

-C'est vrai ! approuva harry.

-Oui, mais n'oubliaient que c'est la dernier année. On le regrettera plus tard, vous verrez.

-Oui, ben ça j'en suis pas si sur !

-Mais si ron, tu verras !

Pendant le cours de Rogue,Hermione était assise à côté de Neville, juste devant drago (qui était à côté de crabbe) et juste derrière harry et ron !

Drago lui faisait passer des mots :

Alors je t'ai fait de l'effet ce matin, je suis sur que tu en mouillais ta culotte de me voir ainsi ;)

$ Je crois que tu te fais trop de film, c'est pas parce que j'ai réclamé de l'attention que j'ai envie de toi ! Prends pas t'es désire pour des réalités $

C'est ce qu'on dit ma jolie

$ Arrête de te prendre pour la bête de sexe de poudlard, je suis sur que tu n'es pas si bien que ça. Tu essayes de te construire une répute qui te fais passer pour le plus hot des mecs, mais je suis sur que c'est bidon. $

Ouh.. c'est qu'on attaque sans avoir de preuve ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis autant apprécié par les filles ! C'est bien parce que je manie ma queue comme personne. Regarde Parkinson, elle m'adore et elle réclame du sexe tout le temps

$ Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si toutes ces filles étaient avec toi c'était pour ton argent ? Et quand t-a Parkinson, elle saute sur tout se qui bouge, elle veut bien se faire voir devant ton père pour pouvoir se le taper, je l'ai entendue en parler à Millicent Bolestrone. $

Peut être bien, mais de toute façon je m'en fout ! Mais tu ne devrais pas m'attaquer sur mes performances au lit ! Si tu veux vraiment te faire un avis, viens me rejoindre ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie à 23h !

$ Tu rêves $

Oui ! A ce soir

Hermione rangea le mot quand rogue s'avançait vers elle pour vérifier sa potion, elle ne put donc répondre à drago.


	4. La tour d'astronomie

**Il est clair que cette fic, est celle qui a le plus sucité de mauvaise réaction! Je tiens à dire que je ne fais pas l'apologie de l'anorexie! Mes mesures sont justes inexactes cest tout, j'ai fait un mauvais jugement sur les proportions d'une fille de 1m70 (j'en fais moi même 1m50 je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il faut exactement que je mette comme poid) cependant si vous lisez cette fic au lieu de vous arretez au poid, vous pourrez juger qu'elle ne parle pas d'anorexie et qu'elle ne fait encore moins de la publicité pour encourager les filles à le devenir!!!!!!**

**octo ; pupuce loup60wanadoo.fr ; Red-hair1990 ; ludi ; lolly Fizz LRDM ; Kyara Diggory ; Xylo ; buzame ; Vanou ; loox Merci à vous pour vos gentils messages, suite**

**mél pointvirgule07hotmail.fr: Mon introduction si tu reviens lire cette fic était bien entendu pour toi! Tu as le droit de t'exprimer, je ne te le reproche en rien! Seulement tu peux admettre que je me suis trompée sur le poid de départ d'hermione, de ce faite après je la fait maigrir mais c'était en aucun cas pour montrer une chute dans l'anorexie. Je pense que tu te permets de critiquer ma fic alors quelle ne parle pas d'anorexie. Enfin, je changerais ces mensurations de départ, comme ça il n'aura plus d'ambiguité! Quand on faite quelle devienne une pouf, jen fais sur ce point là ce que j'en veux dans ma fic, dans mes autres fics elle ne change pas, pour une fois j'avais envie, donc si vraiment son image de pouf t'embette, tu arretes la lecture et cest tout! Voilà!**

* * *

**_La tour d'astronomie !!_**

Le soir venu Hermione hésitait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller à la tour d'astronomie.  
« J'y vais ou pas ? Bon si j'y vais pas c'est que je suis toujours une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et si j'y vais, je vais être la numéros 2815 dans la liste de fille que drago c'est envoyé ! Que faire? Je sais, je vais en parler à ginny, elle est toujours de bons conseilles. »

Hermione se dirigea donc en direction de la salle commune de gryffondor Barbe à papa  
Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota.  
-Hermione !  
-Ginny, je suis contente que tu sois là, justement c'est à toi que je voulais parler. J'ai un problème.  
-Vas y je t'écoute.  
-On peut pas trouver un coin ou on sera tranquille !  
-Si bien sur viens par-là !  
Ginny l'entraîna dans un coin en retrait de la salle commune, elles s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils.  
-Voilà Ginny ! Y a un mec qui m'a inviter a le rejoindre dans une partie du château, pour me faire voir ce qu'il sait faire de sa queue ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ??  
Ginny, l'a regarda interloqué. Ginny avait eu beaucoup de petits amis par rapport à Hermione, c'était une des filles plus en vue de cette école, elle avait couché avec bons nombres de garçons, même si elle disait le contraire.  
-Tu as envie d'y aller au fond de toi ?  
-Je sais pas, je l'aime même pas ce mec, c'est juste pour me prouver quelque chose si j'y vais.  
-C'est qui ?  
-Je te dis pas. Mais en tout cas, il m'a donnais rendez-vous parce que je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être la bête de sexe qu'il le prétendait.  
-Tu sais il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui soient vraiment doués dans cette école, le seul gars que je connaisse qui soit vraiment expert c'est Malfoy ! Lui c'est vraiment un dieu, et peut être Zanbini ; mais les autres ces des vantards.  
-Merci, ginny pour tes conseilles, il faut que j'y aille !

Elle lui fit signe de la main et sortit, pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, il était 22h54. Elle poussa la porte, la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre.  
-Y a quelqu'un ?  
Une faible lumière de bougie apparut, mais il y en avait assez pour apercevoir drago !  
-Tu es venue !  
-Oui, mais c'est uniquement pour te dire que je ne viendrais pas.  
-Si je comprends bien, tu es montée jusque ici sachant très bien que ton pire ennemie était là tout ça pour lui dire que tu viendrais pas alors que tu avais là la possibilité de le laissait poiroter ? C'est a n'y rien comprendre granger ? drago la regarda avec un grand sourire.  
-Oui, je ne suis pas méchante comparé a toi, la vengeance n'a jamais été un élément de ma personnalité.  
-Et si c'était parce que tu as envie de moi que tu étais venue ?  
-Non, jamais de la vie. Bon j'ai autre chose à faire salut !

Elle commença à partir quand drago la retint par le bras. Hermione le regarda longuement et drago approcha ces lèvres des siennes. Le baiser était doux et humide, Hermione était troublée. Drago retira sa bouche.  
-Alors on est sur la même longueur d'onde ?  
-Je crois que oui !

Ils recommencèrent leur baiser, les mains de drago se baladaient le long du corps de Hermione.  
« Mais qu'est ce que je fais je suis cinglée. Se dit Hermione! Mais c'est trop bien, tant pis je me fais plaisir pour une fois, je vais jusqu'au bout."

Drago l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou, lui faisant un suçon par-ci, par-là.  
« Elle a un putain de corps la sang de bourbe. »  
Il lui retira son tee-shirt, offrant à drago une vision des plus excitante. Il faisait joué ces mains autour du piercing de hermione, quand t-a elle, elle enlevait la ceinture de drago.  
Il porta Hermione et l'allongea sur la table qu'elle occupait en cours, il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et s'amusa avec ces seins, les faisant vibrer au rythme de ces caresses. Hermione adorait la sensation d'appartenir à quelqu'un et de se laisser entièrement faire. Il embrassait ces mamelons, en même temps qu'il enlevait les boutons du jeans de Hermione.

Hermione releva le buste et commença à lui enlever sa chemise, drago se laisser faire trop content que la petite s'occupe un peu de lui. Hermione avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette position avec un garçon : assise sur des tables dans le cours d'astronomie pendant que les élèves et professeurs dormaient, elle allait faire l'amour avec son pire ennemie.

Elle le renversa sur la table et l'embrassa sur le torse.  
Elle l'embrassait de plus en plus bas, arrivant à sa fermeture éclaire.  
« Je le fais ?? Allez oui !! »  
Elle fit descendre la fermeture au grand étonnement de drago « non j'arrive pas à croire que la granger va me sucer !! Je la croyais vraiment pas comme ça ! »  
Elle baissa son pantalon et son boxer qui était maintenant beaucoup trop serrai pour lui.

Elle mit son sexe turgescent dans sa bouche et commença une série de va et vient. Hermione faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour prendre au maximum le membre dans sa bouche, mais il fallait bien le reconnaître Malfoy avait un sexe d'une taille plutôt impressionnante.

Drago sentait que si elle continuait comme ça il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de jouir, il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa, il passa les mains sous le jeans de Hermione et le baisa. Hermione était maintenant en culotte, il l'a laissait patienté, jouant avec le peu de tissus qui caché encore Hermione.

Il finit tout de même par l'enlever. IL colla son corps à celui de Hermione et lui susurra  
-C'est pas la première fois ?  
-Si ! Répondit-elle timidement, sentant ses joues s'empourpraient.  
-Ne te fais pas de souci, je sais me montrer doux qu'en je veux !  
Cette dernière phrase ne la rassura pas vraiment, elle ne savait pas s'il allait être doux ou au contraire.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille et commença à rentrer en elle.  
Hermione laissa échappa un petit gémissement de douleur. Drago se stoppa nette.  
-Ca va ?  
-Oui, ça ma fait un peu mal, mais c'est bon, ça va !  
-Le plus dur et fait, maintenant c'est du plaisir que tu vas avoir.  
Il recommença, Hermione sentait maintenant une vague de chaleur l'emportait.

Elle avait la tête qui tourner, les odeurs de bougies, le corps nu de drago colla au sien.  
Il fallait reconnaître que drago s'y prenait merveilleusement bien, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait s'attardant sur les points sensibles d'Hermione. Elle était aux anges, laissant des gémissements par-ci, par-là.

Drago savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il accéléra la cadence.  
Dans un dernier va et vient drago cria son plaisir et le nom de Hermione, cette dernière fit de même criant elle aussi le nom de son partenaire.

Drago épuisait se retira et vient se coucher a côté du corps de Hermione. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient leurs apparitions. Hermione se réveilla avec une légère douleur au ventre, elle ouvrit les yeux et se rappela toute la soirée :  
Elle et Malfoy entrain de coucher ensemble dans la tour d'astronomie, et après plus rien.  
-Merde ! s'écria t-elle réveillant Malfoy en sursaut.  
-Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?  
-Drago lève toi et regarde ou on est et l'heure qu'il est !!!  
-Oh non !  
6h32 indiquer la montre de drago !  
-on aurait du être parti depuis longtemps !  
-Je te le fais pas dire, si quelqu'un nous voit on sera renvoyé et en plus on devra expliquer ce qu'on faisait dans la tour d'astronomie toute la nuit.  
-Calme toi granger ! Personne ne va nous voir ! On va se rhabillait et repartir dans notre salle commune et, si quelqu'un nous voit on dira qu'on faisait un tour pour voir si personne ne se balader.

Hermione était pratiquement rhabillait, elle balança les habits de Malfoy dans sa tête.  
-Grouille !!  
-C'est bon, je me rhabille flippe pas ! Personne ne vient jamais ici, c'est trop haut.  
Une fois Malfoy habillait, Hermione et lui redescendirent.  
-Au faite, je suis comment au lit ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire coquin.  
-Drago c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un sache qu'on a couchait ensemble.  
-Mais il y a personne, et en plus je trouve que c'est le bon moment, on a passait toute la nuit ensemble.  
-Bien ! Tu était très bien !  
-C'est tout bien ! Tu te fiches de moi, je sais quand ça à plus a une fille et je peux t'assurer que ça ta plus !  
-D'accord, c'était super ! Satisfait ?  
-Très !

Il eu un grand silence que Hermione interrompit les joues rouges.  
-Et moi ? Demanda t-elle timidement.  
-Tu était parfaite.  
Ils repartirent en silence jusqu'à leur appartement. Chacun allèrent se changer dans sa chambre.  
Hermione était angoissée de savoir la réaction de ses amis s'y ils apprenaient.  
Dans la salle de bain, elle était a son lavabos, quand drago entra.  
-Tu peux pas atteindre ton tour !  
-Non il est 7h36, et j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard à mon cours de métamorphose avec la vieille Mcgo !  
-C'est pas parce que tu m'as vu nue cette nuit que maintenant tu vas pouvoir entré dans la salle de bain quand je prends ma douche.  
-D'accord, mais la tu ne prends pas ta douche, et en plus il y a 2lavabos.  
Ils terminèrent leurs toilettes sans un mot.

Hermione arriva en retard à son cours d'histoire de la magie mais heureusement Binns ne s'aperçu de rien mais, Harry et Ron eux si !  
-Tu étais ou Hermy ? Demanda Ron intrigué  
-Désolé, j'ai travaillé tard hier et j' avais oublié de brancher mon réveille.  
-C'est pas grave, de toute façon, on a encore rien commençait. Dit Harry.  
Le cours se passa sans incident particulier.  
Le plus dur pour Hermione fut le cours d'astronomie, elle se revoyait sur sa table faisant l'amour avec Malfoy.  
« C'est pas vrai, je vais pas arrivé à me concentrer sur mes cours avec toutes ces images qui me reviennent. »

Au repas Hermione était en face de la table des serpentards, elle voyait drago qui discutait avec zanbini blaise, il était très beau. Hermione avait envie de coucher de nouveau avec lui.  
Elle voulait sentir ce corps qui lui avait procuré autant de plaisir cette nuit, elle voulait sentir son souffle chaud sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, elle voulait encore le goûter.

Drago sentait qu'une jeune fille le regardait avec insistance, il tourna son regards et croisa celui de Hermione qui changea automatiquement de direction.  
« La petite granger n'est pas rassasié on dirait. Je sens que je vais pouvoir encore m'amuser un peu. »  
IL retourna a sa discussion avec Blaise.

Les autres cours se passèrent bien pour Hermione. Le soir venu, elle n'alla pas manger, elle ne voulait pas recroisait Malfoy et surtout succombé a ces avances.  
Drago avait vu qu'elle n'était pas venue manger, alors il écourta son repas supposant qu'elle était dans leur salle commune.

Il ouvrit la porte et la découvrit un livre à la main assise sur le canapé.  
-Tu n'as pas faim ?  
-Non ! Et en plus j'ai du travaille en retard, figure toi qu'hier je n'ai pas pu bosser.  
-Alors dépêches toi de terminer !  
-Pourquoi ?  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
-Pour qu'on puisse recommencer !  
-Alors là pas question ! On ne recommencera pas.  
« Qu'il arrête, c'est un supplice ! Mais pourquoi il faut que j'ai envie de lui…. »  
-Pourquoi ? Je suis sur que tu en meurt d'envie.  
-Arrête je t'ai dit que j'avais du boulot. Tu as cas aller voir parkinson.  
-Bon comme tu veux, mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.  
Il ressortit.  
« C'est pas vraie, il va vraiment aller voir la parkinson ???? Quelle conne je suis, je l'ai envoyé dans les bras de cette traînée ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui c'est Malfoy et moi Granger ! Allez au boulot »  
Hermione resta toute seule pouvant travailler tranquillement.

De son côté drago n'était pas du tout aller voir Parkinson, Non il était partie faire un tour dans le parc. Il faisait déjà nuit mais la chaleur de l'été était encore présente.  
Il marcha pendant une bonne heure, arpentant les différents recoin de poudlard. Il réfléchissait  
Sur ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione. « Comment j'en suis arrivée à coucher avec elle ? Je suis amoureux d'elle ou pas ? Pourquoi je me pose autant de question et surtout pourquoi je pense à elle ?? »

Il commençait a faire froid, il décida donc de rentrer.  
Dans la salle commune il trouva Hermione endormit sur le canapé le livre qu'elle tenait avait glissé par terre, le feu de cheminée était sur le point de s'étendre.

Elle était très jolie, les dernières flammes éclairaient son visage. Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'a souleva, il l'a porta jusque dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre il l'a posa délicatement sur le lit 2places, il l'a enleva ces chaussures et la mit sous la couette, il alla partir quand Hermione gémit  
-Reste !  
Il se retourna


	5. Mauvaise nuit

Un grand Merci à mes reviews: Julie231 ; eau et feu tatich. , merci, je sais que le côté sexuel est assez détaillé et pas très romantique, mais c'est pour montrer justement le côté bestial qu'il y a du côté serpentard lol ; Love-pingo ; titelolo ; lucedelune lucille.clwanadoo.fr ; sharm. ; Ti-nou96 ; Bea Malefoy Merci, pour les fautes je vais essayer d'y remedier

Merci à vous , bon passons maintenant aux reproches qui m'ont étés fait lol

Necretia Van der Hell: Je sais pas si vous vous donnez le mot, mais une fois que l'une des reviews parle d'anorexie, tout le monde s'y met. D'accord tu n'aimes pas mons style d'écriture, tant pis, jpeux pas avoir ques de bonnes reviews tout le temps. Mais bon pour ce qui est des conseils sur la vie, merci mais la mienne va très bien, j'ai pas besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un, j'ai à aucun moment parlé d'anorexie dans cette fic, cest vous qui vous faites tout un film. Ca y est depuis que les medias parlent de ça, tout est presque à essayer de dennoncer des pro anas ou autre!!! N''importe quoi! J'ai le droit de faire poour un fois une fic comme ça, si j'en ai envie et si ça m'amuser! Alors laissez tomber un peu vos histoires d'anorexie, et alors voir ailleurs si y a du monde!!!!!

Voilà, bonne lecture**

* * *

****Mauvaise Nuit**

" Granger "

Malfoy

* * *

Il se retourna, regarda hermione. Elle était trop belle pour qu'il parte. Il alla donc fermer la porte et vint se coller à elle. Ils s'endormirent tous deux ainsi.  
Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

-Ahaha...bâillement puis long étirement d'Hermione.  
-Bonjour! Lui dit drago en la regardant faire.  
-Bonjour. Merci de m'avoir ramener dans ma chambre.  
-Mais ce fut un vrai plaisir! Répondit-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.  
-C'était bien hier avec Parkinson? demanda t-elle en se levant.  
-Pourquoi donc cette question?  
-Simple curiosité...si ta pas envie de répondre c'est pas grave...  
-Il c'est rien passé!  
-Ca m'étonne!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Le dieu du sexe qui ne couche pas, avec une fille qui est pourtant folle de lui?  
-On n'a pas non plus couché ensemble que je sache!  
-Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas folle de toi!  
-Que tu dis...Il se leva à son tour et partit en direction de la porte.  
-Attend tu crois que je suis amoureuse de toi?  
-Je sais pas...mais une fille qui invite un mec à dormir avec elle sans arrière penser, je trouve ça surprenant. Ah moins que tu ne fasse ça avec tout les mecs? Je me renseignerais auprès de Potter. Il passa la porte

Hermione était outrée, elle réfléchit quelques secondes. "Il me prend pour Parkinson ou quoi lui!" Elle partit furieuse le rejoindre.

-Malfoy, ramènes toi! Elle tambourina à sa porte.  
Drago sortit de sa chambre en boxer (bave)  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Granger! lui fit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Tu n'es pas rassasié.  
-NE joue pas à ça avec moi Malfoy, je ne suis pas une pute. Je ne me tape pas tous ce qui bouge comparé à Parkinson...et je ne demande pas non plus aux garçons de venir me bercer. Et si tu crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, ou que j'éprouve la moindre attirance, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Répondit-elle avec colère.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.  
-Mais bien sûr! Lui répondit-il avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, laissant une hermione encore plus perplexe.  
"Mais il est pas bien lui...il croit vraiment que je suis amoureuse! N'importe quoi! De toute façon cet incident ne se reproduira jamais!" Sur ces derniers pensés, elle repartie dans sa chambre pour se changer. Une fois prête, elle alla rejoindre Ron et Harry pour le petit-dejeuner.

Une semaine se passa sans que Malfoy et Hermione, ne se croisent plus de 5minutes (excepté dans les cours en commun). Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leurs nuits dans la tour d'astronomie ni du lendemain dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
Hermione de son côté s'amuser de plus en plus à séduire les garçons de son école.  
Le tableau de chasse de cette semaine était: Dean (l'ex de ginny), Parmi (Un élève de 6éme à Pousouffle) et Calvin (un Serdaigle également de 6éme année).

Elle aimait vraiment cette nouvelle image d'elle, jouant avec les sentiments des autres...Elle avait le pouvoir et elle le savait.

Elle venait de rentrer dans sa salle commune, quand quelqu'un l'interpella!

-Granger! Dit furieusement Malfoy  
-Tiens mon cher Camarade de chambrée...Comment vas-tu ce soir? Dit elle en posant ces affaires sur la table du salon, sur un ton ironique.  
-Ne fais pas ta maligne!  
-C'est bon arrête tu vas me faire peur! Répondit-elle en faisant semblant d'avoir peur.  
-Ecoute ce que je vais te dire et imprime car je ne le redirai pas...La prochaine fois que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, tu amènes tes conquêtes ailleurs que dans notre appart! C'est Clair? Avait-il presque crier, se rapprochant d'elle un doigt pointé sur sa poitrine.  
-Je fais ce que je veux, c'est autant mon appart que le tien, j'y ramène qui je désir! Dit-elle maintenant aussi furieuse que lui.  
-Ok, alors si tu veux jouer à ça, je te préviens tu ne gagneras pas, sur ce terrain là! Il pris la porte d'entrée.  
-C'est des menaces?  
-Prends ça comme tu veux!

ET il claqua la porte.  
"Quel cn celui-là, je vous jure...Bon il faut que je me calme, je vais d'abord prendre un bain et ensuite j'irai lire dans ma chambre et me reposer, car j'ai eu une semaine épuisante et toute la semaine prochain c'est encore pire!" Elle alla donc prendre un bain et une fois celui-ci terminer, elle commença la lecture dans sa chambre, mais vers Minuit, alors qu'elle commençait seulement à s'endormir elle entendit des bruits dans le salon. "

-Et si jamais Granger arrive?  
-T'inquiète ma jolie, si elle arrive, j'en fais mon affaire.  
Hermione entendit un petite rire étouffé. "Non, le salaud...il va quand même pas la baiser, sous mon nez..." Elle se leva et se mit à écouter contre la porte, pour mieux entendre.  
-Tu es vraiment très belle tu sais.  
La fille qui était avec lui ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, comme une hystérique.  
Quel godiche...c'est vraiment pour faire chier Granger, que je me la tape l'autre Hystérique.

Hermione continua à écouter les commentaires idiots de la fille durant encore quelques temps ensuite elle repartie dans son lit mais ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, car son homologue avait vraiment envie de la pousser à bout.  
Ils ne se contentèrent pas de faire l'amour une fois dans le salon...Non, ils ont fait aussi l'amour dans la salle de bain et 2fois dans la chambre de Drago.  
Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les gémissements de cette fille et les souffles rauques de Drago, elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte, lorsqu'ils recommencèrent la deuxième fois dans la chambre du Serpentard.

-TOCTOCTOC! Frappa énergiquement Hermione.  
-PTAIN! Cria Drago.  
Elle l'entendit se lever et chercher quelque chose..."sûrement son caleçon, pensa t-elle"  
-QUOI? Demanda t-il avec une voix qui se voulait énerver, mais qui était plus proche de l'ironie...Tu n'arrives à dormir Granger? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, montrant ainsi à Hermione son torse dénuder et un boxer bleu extrêmement moulant... (N'oublions pas qu'il était en train de coucher, donc qui dit coucher dit Erection lol)

Hermione regarda quelques secondes le boxer un peu trop serré, mais se rattrapa vite.  
-Pourrai-tu stp, mon cher confrère baiser le volume de ta chienne... (jeu de mot, le volume de ta chaîne.. le volume de ta chienne...pas grave, pas drôle lol)  
-Hey, elle m'insulte là!  
-Mais Non clarisse, t'inquiètes! Répondit-il à la jeune fille qui était dans son lit.  
-Sache ma chère Granger, que c'est ce que tu as fait durant les 3dernières nuits...donc excuse moi mais si tu le permet, et même si tu le permet pas je vais reprendre mais activité extra-scolaire. Il allait refermer la porte quand hermione la bloqua avec son pied.

-Ecoute Malfoy, si tu continuer à t'envoyer en l'air je préviens Mcgonagal.. dit-elle des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Un sourire se répandit sur le visage de Malfoy et il se pencha près de son oreille pour que elle seule entende...  
-Si jamais tu préviens Mcgo, sur mes ébats, je serai obligé d'en faire de même pour toi.. et je suis pas sur qu'elle apprécie beaucoup que ça meilleure élève s'envoie en l'air avec tout Poudlrad...Et peut être même que je lui parlerai d'un certain rendez-vous nocturne, d'une haut d'une tour...Il parlait tellement près de son oreille avec une voix si sensuelle qu'elle se sentit défaillir.  
-Tu n'oserai pas! répondit-elle ayant perdu toute ça détermination.  
-Oh que si chérie.. Maintenant je vais y aller avant que ça retombe. Railla t-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Et il referma la porte sur elle.  
"D'accord tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir...Elle repartie dans sa chambre fulminant"

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla vers midi, des cernes sous les yeux. Malfoy était déjà dans le salon, un café à la main.  
-Tu as une mine épouvantable, N'as-tu pas bien dormi! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
-C'est marrant, que tu me parles de ma nuit passée.. parce qu'effectivement, elle n'était pas super. Répondit-elle en se mettant sur un des fauteuils en face de lui.  
-Tiens!  
Il lui tendit un café.  
-Pourquoi tant d'attention...  
-Pour la nuit dernière, comme tu n'as pas dormi, j'ai pensé qu'un bon café d'aiderai à te remettre d'aplomb.  
-Tu crois te racheter avec du café?  
-Oh c'est bon Granger, j'essayai simplement d'être sympas, pour une fois.

Elle ne répliqua rien et bu.  
-C'était bien avec cette fille?  
-Excellent! mentit il . C'était horrible, elle arrêter pas de parler et de me dire des sobriquet idiot  
-Tant mieux pour toi! Bon je vais me préparer.  
-Un rendez-vous?  
-Non je vais voir mes amis.  
-Au faite je te conseil d'aller chercher une thermo de café pour demain!  
-Pourquoi ça? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.  
-Parce que tu risques de passer une autre mauvaise nuit! Répondit-il en souriant plus que jamais.  
-Sale petit fils de Mangemort.  
-Calmos Granger, je ne te rends que la monnaie de ta pièce.

Hermione rouge de colère saisi le vase qui été à côté d'elle et lui balança avec rage. Malfoy eu le temps d'esquiver.  
-Bonne journée! Se moqua dit-il en partant de la salle commune.

"Tu ne me connais vraiment pas Malfoy, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe"


	6. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

miss cerise (debbie): Moi aussi,j'aime bien les faire s'embeter un peu, ça m'amuse lool

sharm.: Il va y avoir du boulot pour la vengeance lol!! Merci

misspilou: Dis donc, madame est une perverse lol, Du hermione Zabini pourquoi pas, à méditer lol En tout cas il va encore s'en passer des choses

Maimou: Merci

melanoche: Je sais, le mot anorexie est venue alors que je faisais rien pour, mais bon , c'était l'époque des pro ana, alors les gens voyaient des anorexiques partout lol. Je sais, j'ai fait attendre!! Mais voilà, le mal est réparé et donc plus de suspence!!

stessy91: Hey, drago c'est mon chéri aussi lol!! Eh oui, j'avais envie de la faire allumeuse dans celle-là, d'habitude, je vais hermione naturelle, mais pas cette fois lol

dark shadow: LA voilà:p

Mavel Finnigan: Moi aussi j'trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble, c'est pour ça que la moitié de mes fics sont sur eux deux lol. Ah tu verras bien:p

elodu92: T'inquiètes, il va y avoir de la vengeance dans l'air. Niark niark:p

fan drago/hermione: Merci, La suite même si elle a été longue à venir!

sandrine93320: J'espère qu'ils vont continuer à te faire encore rire les deux là:p

virginie01: Tes désirs sont des ordres lol Voilà donc la suite

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais je suis incorrigible, j'essaye de m'y remettre vraiment, et là, ça avance pour le prochain chapître!! En tout cas bonne lecture à tous!! _

_Bisous, et une ptite reviews à la fin_

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**_

_** Pensés de Drago et hermione **_

Hermione était assise près du feu, cherchant un plan pour irriter son colocataire ! Elle avait passé durant plus une heure, en revue les différentes manières de procéder. Et celle qui lui semblait la meilleure pour l'instant était de le séduire pour qu'il ne s'intéresse a aucune autre fille, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir la paix et de se moquer de lui !! Niark Niark, elle était diabolique.  
Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il revienne de son entraînement de Quidditch.

-Bonsoir ! dit elle quand il passa la porte.  
Il répondit un vague « salut » et repartie dans sa chambre chercher quelques affaires et fonça illico dans la salle de bain.

« C'est pas grave, je vais attendre qu'il est fini de toute façon il faut y aller en douceur… »

Drago était rentré tout de suite après son entraînement ne traînant pas avec les autres comme à son habitude. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec une de ces filles qu'il prenait et qu'il jetait sans un regard. Non, il voulait se trouver seul dans sa chambre, et surtout ne pas rencontrer granger.  
Granger, elle avait vraiment le don de le mettre en boule, avec cette histoire de coucherie, il avait pas dormie convenablement depuis maintenant 1semaine…

« Elle va voir ce qu'est capable un Malfoy énervé…. »

Il poussa la port de leur appartement et entendit un bonsoir de la part de granger, il répondit par un salut et partit chercher ses affaires direction salle de bain. Il voulait se relaxer et surtout ne pas entendre les jérémiades de Miss-Je-Sais-Comment-M'envoyer-En-L'air-Maitenant !

Dans la salle de bain, il fit couler un bain dans lequel il se prélassa paisiblement.  
Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée…

-Malfoy, tu vas sortir maintenant, j'aimerai moi aussi me baigner ! Ca fait déjà une demi heure que tu es la dedans !

« Grrrrrr » Le corps de drago se contracta quand il entendit la voix d'hermione. »

-Cette salle de bain et a nous deux et il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi envie de me laver ! continua t-elle de vociférer.

« Elle veut jouer à ça…très bien ! » Il se leva de la baignoire et ouvrit la porte sans même avoir quelque chose pour couvrir sa nudité. »

«J'en ai marre d'attendre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Bon employons les grands moyens »  
Hermione se leva du canapé, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.  
« Allez tu commences à t'énervé, comme ça il va s'énervé aussi et vous allez vous énervez et …oula faut que j'arrête de réfléchir et agir ! »  
Elle commença donc son petit numéro. Après avoir hurlé derrière la porte de la salle de bain, elle entendit qu'il se levait de la baignoire, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle avait réussie…enfin pas tout à fait….

Elle ne sut quoi dire quand elle vit Malfoy nu devant elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fout a poil lui, il peut pas s'habiller avant de sortir. Bon garde ton calme hermione et évite de loucher sur son anatomie »

-Quoi Granger, tu veux prendre un bain, mais je t'en prie. Rentre !  
-Euh…  
-Alors, on est dépité parce qu'on a un mâle devant soit ? Un sourcil relevé, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
-Pffft…je t'ai déjà vu Malfoy, et croit moi ça me fait pas plaisir d'être obligé de revoir ce spectacle !

Elle le poussa et entra dans la salle de bain.  
Elle commença à enlever son tee-shirt quand elle remarqua qu'il avait refermé la porte et qu'il l'observait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ! »

-Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je te mate, ça se voit !  
-Oui, mais j'aimerai bien me baigné tranquillement !  
-C'est ce que tu crois, je me suis levé pour t'ouvrir, mais j'ai pas dit que j'allais te laisser la salle de bain, je la partage avec toi ! Tu devrais être honoré.  
-Oh oui Draguichon, ça fait si longtemps que j'attend de passer un moment avec toi ! dit-elle en imitant à la perfection les filles qui partageaient son ancien dortoir.  
Cette imitation arracha un rire à drago.  
-Je dois reconnaître que tu le fais à merveille granger !  
Son rire redoubla de plus belle.

-Arrêt de rire malfoy et sors de là !  
-Non ! dit-il entre 2rires.  
-si ! sors !  
-Non, je ne sortirai pas !  
-C'est ce que tu crois ça.  
Elle commença à le pousser vers la sortie.  
-Granger ! Te fatigue pas, je ne sortirai pas de là, je te lai dit.  
Elle n'écouta qu'a moitié ce qu'il disait et le poussa plus fort. Quand il s'aperçu qu'elle ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, il l'a retint par les deux bras l'obligeant à le regarder.  
-GRANGER ! tu m'as entendu, je t'ai dit que je ne bougerai pas d'ici c'est clair, alors soit tu attends que j'ai fini de me laver soit tu restes mais tu partages la baignoire avec moi. Alors tu choisis et vite parce que je commence a me les cailler d'être a poil moi !

Les propos de drago l'a fit grogner mais elle capitula.  
-C'est bon ! je reste.  
-Bien.

Il retourna dans la baignoire.  
-Mais je te préviens si tu frôles ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de ma peau, je t'émascule au propre et au féminin !  
Elle enleva le reste de ses habits et entra a son tour dans l'eau.

Il ne se parlèrent pas durant un moment avant que drago ne casse ce silence qui devenait presque pesant.  
-Heureusement que cette baignoire peut contenir un maximum de 4personnes, sinon sa aurait été problématique  
-Malfoy cette baignoire n'en est pas une. Dit-elle exaspéré.  
-Ah oui ? c'est quoi alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !  
-Mmm…c'est ce qu'on appelle chez les moldus un jacuzzi.  
-Et c'est quoi exactement un jacuzzi ?  
-c'est comme une baignoire sauf qu'il y a un système bain moussant, un autre bain à bulles ect…Maintenant laisse moi me reposer.  
-Comment ça se fait qu'il en est installé un dans un château pour sorcier ? Encore une idée de l'amoureux des moldus.  
-Malfoy, pourquoi tu parles sans arrêt, en plus sa change quoi au fond que ça soit fait par des moldus, le principal c'est que ça puisse laver la crasse qu'il y a sur toi et aussi me faire passer un moment agréable!  
-Pour la crasse excuse moi mais je suis certainement le seul garçon de l'école à prendre une douche tout les jours !

« C'est vrai. Pensa t-elle, elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon qui prenait autant soin de lui. »

-Et, je connais d'autre moyen pour te faire passer un agréable moment granger ! annonça t'il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.  
Hermione se redressa et ouvrit les yeux.  
-Et a quoi penses-tu ?  
-A ça….  
Il se rapprocha et lui déposa un baiser.  
-Malfoy, tu essayes encore de profiter de la situation, c'est pas parce qu'il y a une fille nu dans ta baignoire, que vous allez faire quelque chose.  
-Quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'essayer ?  
-Si mais j'ai le droit de refuser !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle sortit de la baignoire prit une serviette de bain et sortit sans même un regard.

-Alors tu t'envoie en l'air avec la moitié du collège et quand c'est moi le DIEU du sexe qui te propose tu te sauves, tu as vraiment un problème granger.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.  
-Pfft…elle vous allume comme un malade et après plus rien ! Toutes les mêmes. Grrr, je hais les sang-de-bourbes.  
Il se prélassa encore quelques minutes avant de sortir énervé.

« Vraiment cette fille m'insupporte ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour lui clouer une bonne fois pour toute le bec. Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire…Un meurtre ? Non après je serai accusé et adieu mes études, un meurtre déguisé en suicide… ? Non, c'est pas le genre de fille a faire ça, on ce poserai trop de questions…  
Oui, c'est ça…une humiliation publique. Je vais sortir avec pendant disons, un mois et un soir je vais enregistrer nos ébats grâce à une « boulenregistreuse » (objet en forme de boule permettant d'enregistrer ce qu'on veut) et je l'ai diffuserai pendant un repas dans ma grande salle… J'imagine déjà la tête de Potter et surtout celle de Weasley face à l'image de leur merveilleuse sang-de-bourbe en train de fricoter dans diverses positions avec leur pire ennemie !»

-Drago Malfoy vous êtes vraiment diabolique ! dit il pour lui même en se regardant dans la glace.  
Il termina de ce préparer et sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour ce diriger vers sa chambre ou il s'endormit bien rapidement, fatigué par son entraînement.

Reviews


End file.
